vaingloryfandomcom-20200214-history
Ringo
Description Ringo is often played as the primary damage dealer for his team. He can shoot at blinding speeds and finish off fleeing enemies with an epic fireball that follows foes across the battlefield. Incredibly weak in the early game, Ringo players should focus on earning as much gold as possible in the lane before picking big fights. Ringo is strongest when wearing down a single opponent. Master Ringos will keep their distance by taking small steps between each shot and slowing opponents at critical moments. Ringo has spent many years in the loud and smoky underground of the Lower Quarter, drinking, attempting to master gambling card games and failing spectacularly. So spectacularly, in fact, he lost his shooting arm in a bet to an unforgiving Grangor. Despite that loss, he’s still the best shot this side of the Iridescent Sea—and his uncanny shooting accuracy only increases the drunker he gets. Now with deep debts to dubious people, he has become a soldier for hire to work his way back into the black. Recently, he has succumbed to wagering on the outcome of his own battles as an attempt to double his earnings, but that just makes the stakes in the Halcyon Fold that much higher. Abilities Double Down Ringo's next basic attack after killing anything will be a critical strike. ---- Achilles Shot Ringo fires a trick shot at his target's heel (or whatever lower extremity exists), slowing the target & dealing damage. Stats *'Cooldown: ' 9s / 8.5s / 8s / 7.5s / 7s *'Energy Cost: ' 40 / 50 / 60 / 70 / 100 *'Damage: ' 80 / 125 / 170 / 215 / 350 (+125% CP) *'Slow: ' 30% / 35% / 40% / 45% / 50% *'Slow Duration: ' 1.5s / 1.5s / 1.5s / 1.5s / 2.5s ---- Twirling Silver Ringo slings bullets at his target in a mad flurry, dramatically increasing his attack speed & move speed for a duration. * Resets basic attack cooldown on activation Stats *'Cooldown:' 11s / 11s / 11s / 11s / 11s *'Energy Cost:' 30 / 35 / 40 / 45 / 50 *'Crystal Damage:' 5 / 5 / 5 / 5 / 5 (+80% CP) *'Duration:' 6s / 6s / 6s / 6s / 6s *'Bonus Attack Speed:' 30% / 40% / 50% / 60% / 80% *'Bonus Move Speed:' 0.75 / 0.8 / 0.85 / 0.9 / 1''' ---- Hellfire Brew Ringo takes a long swig from his gourd and breathes out a scorching fireball at his target. The explosion pierces all shield, deals splash damage on impact and sets the target on fire, burning it & nearby enemies for 7 seconds. '''Stats *'Cooldown:' 100s / 85s / 70s *'Energy Cost:' 100 / 115 / 130 *'Damage:' 250 / 365 / 480 (+75% CP) *'Burn Damage:'30 / 50 / 70 (+20% CP) ---- Tips #Stay on the edge of fights and practice interchanging moving and firing to maximize Ringo’s potential. #Always shoot an enemy hero after killing a lane minion (because it will be an extra powerful attack). #Use Achilles Shot to slow your target, then trigger Twirling Silver to damage and outpace the enemy. Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Ranged Category:Lane Category:Sniper Category:Male Category:Carry